


My thoughts of you

by Sweetdeath (CherieCherrybomb)



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Hope, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieCherrybomb/pseuds/Sweetdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deimos wants Cain so badly, but he can't have him.<br/>Short drabble for tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	My thoughts of you

Deimos watched Cain from afar. Abel was his Navigator, and not much could change that. It was already set in stone, and the way they got along was different than his previous two.

In spite of the fact that Cain fucked other Navigators before, there was something different about how he looked at Abel; watching over him, making sure no one teased or messed with him.

Unlike Deimos, who sat as far as possible from Cain’s gaze; bathed in darkness. He sighed, hair falling over one of his pale colored eyes. He sighed and studied Cain, wishing he could touch him. Wishing he could graze his lips with his own, hold his hand firmly as they kissed. Feel his heart beat quickly against his own chest.

Yet, that situation would never come. Not as long as Abel was in the way.

Cain teased Deimos so badly. The way he called him Myshonok. The way he brushed by him in the hall, purposely hitting his shoulder. The look he gave Deimos whenever they were in the same room. The look of; ‘you’d do anything for me. You’re so pathetic, you’d do anything for me, knowing— knowing so bad nothing will ever come of it. Nothing will ever happen between us.’

Yet Deimos kept on assisting Cain. Keeping him entertained when he was bored. Risking his life to gain valuable information. He gazed upon his darker skin with admiration, wanting so badly to—-

‘….It’s fine. Just keeping you happy from afar is good enough for me,’ Deimos thought to himself.


End file.
